Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of navigation systems, applications, and/or other location-based services for providing routing instructions. Traditionally, such navigation systems, applications, and/or services have provided the same instructions for the same route under the same conditions. However, providing the same routing instructions time after time can potentially result in the user ultimately ignoring or otherwise disregarding the instructions, particularly in areas that are already familiar to the user. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling the personalization of routing instructions based on when a user is most likely to need or not need routing instructions. For example, a user may be more likely to need routing instructions in areas where the user is likely to make routing mistakes (e.g., taking a wrong turn at a complex intersection), and may be more likely to not need routing instructions when driving in familiar or simple areas or in areas where the user is likely to correctly follow routing instructions (e.g., driving from home to the nearest highway on-ramp).